


Babylon Berlin One Shots

by M00nandback



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M00nandback/pseuds/M00nandback
Summary: A few short Babylon Berlin one-shots I wrote when I watched the show. Focusing on Charlotte :). I might also write some season 3 expectations!





	1. Then Why am I still here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I decided to post these VERY short one shots because there are only a few bb fics here and I need that fixed. All fics contain spoilers, usually from both seasons. I hope someone enjoys these! Suggestions are open ;) especially if you have ideas for s3 fics!
> 
> xx
> 
>  
> 
> /edit: I didn't re-read the fic so there might be some weird words that I've come up with... say if something feels very wrong (English isn't my first language).

**Then why am I still here?**

 

 

 

Stephan. He was the kindest person I knew. He was one of the few people I trust. And he worked here because he liked me. He really liked me. He never said it but we both knew it. And I never gave him anything back. I'm a terrible person. Tears are streaming down my face. I wan't to cry out loud but I can't.

Mom. She would have comforted me. But now she's gone, too. I breathe heavily. Her death is my fault. I should've asked the doctor about her. But I thought I would see if something were wrong with her. But I did not. It was Toni. I'll never forgive myself for that.

I feel someone coming into the room. Maybe they don't see me if I stay still. I feel a gentle touch on my shoulder. It's Gereon. I can feel it. I turn to him. Why is he here out of every person? Why is the world so cruel to me? His eyes are worried. He pities me. I lean to his shoulder and try to calm down but tears are coming faster. He smells good. He smells familiar. Like home. Home that I don't have. I can't go home anymore, I remember. "It was my fault" I cry. Everything was. "Shephan worked here because of me." I raise my head just enough to see his face. He touches my hair gently. "No it was the other way around. You worked here because of him". He looks me in the eyes trying to calm me down. He is an idiot. I want to cry again. I lean towards him. How can he be so stupid? Our foreheads touch. I breathe his smell, trying to calm down. **_Then why am I still here?_** I want to ask him. But I don't say anything.

Maybe one day he'll now why I really stayed here.

Because of him.


	2. alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens in s2 ep8, but I needed to add something to it.

I step inside the conference building and the door closes behind me. I'm smiling because I actually made myself to come here to congratulate him. That was a ridiculous idea. But my excuse is that he saved my life and I want to thank him. The other reason… no there isn't any other reason ,I won't think about that. I have a bunch of flowers that I picked on my way. They're not much but I think he understands. And it's all about the thought anyways.

I'm about to climb the stairs when I look up and see her. Helga. She's here to see him, too. I had thought that there was nothing between them. Nothing that was clear to both sides at least. Helga is holding a beautiful bunch of red roses. I take a step back. Can I go there, too?  
Suddenly he's there. Helga greets him with a smile. Gereon smiles back and leans to embrace her. My heart skips a beat. I turn around and open the door. When I get outside I try to walk away as calmly as possible. I hope he didn't see me. This was a bad idea. I knew It.

He doesn't need me there. Or anywhere. And he never will because he has Helga. I feel tears burning behind my eyes. I had promised myself not to think about him like this. But here I am again on the edge of tears. I sit down on a bench. This isn't the time for crying. Nor the place. I can feel the sun warming my face and the spring blooming around me. I'm alive. I can thank him later. And then I can ask him how he didn't give up on me when saving me had seemed impossible. 

Later that night I go to see Toni but I don't tell her what happened. I can see how relieved she is when she sees me. When I hug her for too long she asks if everything is alright. Only then I pull back and she sees the tears on my face. I smile and say:" yeah, why not? We're alive aren't we!" Toni nods, laughing, and I let her wipe my tears away. 

When I watch how Toni does her homework I finally know why I started crying. I realized that by saving me Gereon proved that there are reasons to live. There are reasons to keep trying. And that night I dare to dream that Gereon would be the one to miss me the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I hope you enjoyed this bit! Maybe I'll have sometihng that is completely my own storyline next time…   
> I can't wait for season 3!
> 
> xx


End file.
